


Missing World

by Andrea1126



Category: Emmm
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, 许言洛言
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	Missing World

避雷预警：all言（怪我）。是性转。保持肉体关系没有说出过我爱你的许言，洛言。白言双向暗恋，凌肖是这些人感情中的凌品如，想要把李泽言翘走。  
预警2：性转原因是因为男性李泽言无法加入到我的脑洞，而言性转却非常合适。不接受言一人性转和bg车的千万不要点开！

上海滩有一女子，年纪轻轻便坐上首富太太的位置惹了不少人有诸多议论。传言这名女子双目犹似一泓清水，天生便有一番清雅气质，让人为之所摄，不敢亵渎。但那冷傲灵动中颇有勾魂摄魄之态，又让人不能不魂牵蒙绕，可谓是回眸一笑百魅生，六宫粉黛无颜色。  
新闻媒体铺天盖地的报导，一时间弄得人尽皆知满城风雨。中国第一集团华锐的老板许义山爱美人，这是整个上海乃至大半个中国的上流社会都知道的事情。他的第一个妻子便是来自江南水乡的惊艳美人，可惜在儿子许墨13岁那年不幸染病去世。第二个妻子是个影视圈的著名女演员，一头金灿灿的长卷发妩媚动人，虽说那女演员是再婚还带着个7岁的儿子，许义山也并不介意，大手一挥把艾琳娜收入囊中成为许家第二个太太。不过好景不长，因为艾琳娜并非是个安分的女人，在一次与人调情时被许墨逮个正着。离婚在所难免，但许义山却把艾琳娜的儿子周棋洛留在许家。因为周棋洛此时已经是个小有名气的年轻明星，大小代言也没少接，而他的签约公司正是华锐。  
就在众人以为许义山不会再娶的时候，这个年仅22岁的年轻女子便出现在许家大宅，坐上了太太的位置。  
有人说她拜金，有人说她攀附权贵，更有那些不堪入耳的言语辱骂着这个女人。便有多事媒体报道了她的工作和家庭。  
李泽言，22岁，哈佛金融系博士毕业。自小过目不忘，不仅拥有超高的智商，情商方面也不甘示弱。总而言之她一直是那个「别人家的孩子」。除了自身能力外，她的身材外貌更是完美的令人发指。  
这样的女人何尝没有更加年轻多金的贵公子想要追求她？所以那些嫉妒心暴涨的人们，更加恶意的在网上抨击她攀附权势的行为。  
不过这些消息没传多久，便由许义山的儿子许墨下令一锅端。  
然而这些消息才刚撤销不久，就有别的更加值得关注的消息产生了。  
许义山死了。死于心脏病。  
————————————————————  
葬礼那天，多年在外学考古的凌肖恰逢回国。作为这个许家挚交的白家次子，凌肖终于见到了李泽言本尊。果然，这么一瞧，真人比报纸上那些抓拍偷拍要惊艳许多。  
站在旁系的队伍的首位，凌肖观察着她。这个一向平淡没有波澜的女人依旧保持着冷冷的样子，嘴角习惯性的抿成直线。而许义山前妻，那女演员哭得撕心裂肺，一时半会儿竟分不出真假。两个貌美如花的女人站在一起，对比很快就出来了。艾琳娜美得妖艳，性感，但太过于世俗。而李泽言则在气质上更胜一筹。没有胭脂水粉的修饰，也没有太多的饰品，只要站在那，看上你一眼，就能把你的魂都勾了去。  
在泣不成声中，她指着李泽言：“义山死了，一点都不伤心，你果然只是为了钱！为了名誉！不要脸的……是不是你害死的他！”  
李泽言面无表情看了她一眼没有作声，根本不予理会。  
“周小姐。”许墨微笑的表情毫无温度又令人恐惧，“无礼的行为只会给父亲蒙羞。”  
凌肖有些讶异。外界传闻许墨和他的第二个后妈关系并不好，若只是口头上的警告，那他这举动的目的大概也许真如他所说，是给父亲蒙羞。但许墨很明显向前跨了一步，把李泽言护在身后错开了双方视线。如此护短的行为怎么看都不像是“关系不好”。  
艾琳娜阴着脸。周棋洛眼角泛红站在一旁拽了拽母亲的衣袖示意她不要。女人看了眼儿子，这才悻悻闭上嘴。  
司仪走上台，对着话筒清完嗓子后开始念了许义山的遗书。  
“……我的遗产，全部归我的妻子李泽言所有……”  
许墨并无惊讶。父亲对这个后妈的宠爱有多无法无天，他是知道的。  
但艾琳娜明显不能接受，脸色苍白而不可置信的问道：“那我呢？棋洛呢！”  
司仪摇摇头。女人见此，瞬间被抽走所有力气一般，跌坐在地上，不断摇头口中呢喃「不可能的……不可能的……」  
保安扶起有些魔怔的艾琳娜，请出了殡仪馆。  
“今晚我守夜吧。”待闹剧结束，李泽言淡淡说出了今晚的第一句话。  
众人纷纷退场。唯独凌肖还站在空旷的大厅里，久久没有离去。  
他从棕色风衣里套出手机，拨打了一个没有姓名备注的电话。  
“喂，我是凌肖。白起啊，上次告诉你的事情，明天就可以开始执行了。”  
————————————————————  
晚上，八点，殡仪馆家属守灵室。  
三人纷纷洗了澡，褪去沉重的黑色丧服，换上了各自的家居服。  
“第一步解决。跟我想的一样，许义山把遗产全部归于我。”李泽言舒适的白色浴袍散发着洗衣粉的香味，她最喜欢这个味道，能安神，“接下来就是艾琳娜小姐以及董事会的问题。棋洛，你的母亲家族背后有黑手党势力，这次拿不到许义山遗产，我确定她不会善罢甘休。”  
“现在……不是谈这个的时候哦。”周棋洛搂住自己后妈的腰，天使般的脸洋溢着漂亮的笑容，“今天阿言穿的真好看。”  
“那是……丧服，有什么好看的！”李泽言脸色苍白，试图挣开那双手的禁锢，“棋洛！这是你父亲去世的第一晚！我们在守夜！许墨你赶紧让……”  
话还没说完，她的双唇就被另一双唇堵住，舌尖纠缠在一起异常色情。  
许墨居高临下吻住了李泽言，手并不安分的在人身上触碰抚摸。快感密密麻麻蔓延开来，身体不受控制的颤抖着。  
李泽言紧闭双眼，接受着两个男人的同时cha入。小xue和口腔被填满，粗大坚硬的rou棒在紧致的空间进进出出发出yin荡的水声。  
虽然名义上是许义山的妻子，但她其实是对方请来协助许墨对抗艾琳娜家庭的最佳人选。毕业于世界前列的知名大学，实际上是金融犯罪双学位，在各方面都天赋异禀堪称天才的她，已经作为犯罪分析师协助好友白起的特遣署工作几年有余。因为自己的家人被黑手党暗杀的关系，李泽言手头有不少关于艾琳娜家族的资料。想要一网打尽，那用「许义山太太」这个身份，再适合不过。而且，知道这事的人也只有许义山一人。在其他人眼里，许义山对李泽言的一切作为，仅仅是宠爱罢了。  
但实际上李泽言也没有和许墨或是周棋洛中的任何一人有恋情，至少在她看来，毕竟没有谁认认真真的对她说我喜欢你，而只是维持着微妙的肉体关系。相反，对于白起，她心中却有千丝万缕的想法。  
待两个男人she出那股滚烫的液体，李泽言疲惫的半闭双眸，懒得再动一下。许墨抱起她，默默走去浴室做清洁。周棋洛蹲在旁边帮忙。  
因为并非亲兄弟，周棋洛从来不叫许墨为哥哥，他们的性格也相当不对盘。不过两人是有共同之处的。许墨是人尽皆知的儒雅清俊，又随和温柔，可谁又见过他露出狐狸尾巴眼里冷光如利刃的时候呢？而周棋洛，表面阳光可爱宛如一只爱撒娇的大金毛，可实际上却是草原独霸一方的孤狼，獠牙利爪暗藏杀机并不输许墨。  
“这么有闲心帮我？大明星不该在趁此机会赶紧炒炒热度吗？”许墨眯眼笑，话里赶人的意味不能再明显。  
周棋洛也不甘示弱的回击：“这可是你父亲。哪有爹死了儿子这么说话的！”  
“你们两个都半斤八两，闭嘴吧。”李泽言在雾气里一双紫眸瞪视的模样迷离you人，看得周棋洛忍不住凑去亲了亲他的眼角。  
“那阿言就是在丈夫过世第一晚被两个儿子双飞的……荡妇？”  
李泽言被少年口中的秽语震惊到，红晕飘上脸，她从浴缸中舀水直直往人脸上泼，还误伤了许墨：“周棋洛，注意你的用词。”  
“我倒是觉得，这个词没有什么问题。”许墨默默抹掉一脸水，惩罚一样朝着人耳垂舔舐轻咬，“看看，又湿了。”  
修长节骨分明的大手探入肉穴，黏腻湿滑的小口一张一合似是邀请着他人的进入。  
“哈啊……不要碰！”李泽言腿一软，靠着墙壁差点跌倒在地上。周棋洛眼疾手快扶了一把。  
刚刚被狠操的穴口依旧红肿，软嫩的乳肉身体的扭动甩出乳波，一张小嘴被男人尽情的夺取着氧气。周棋洛在前面吮吸着那颗红色涨大的乳头，李泽言皱眉，忍耐着几乎冲破口的呻吟。  
小穴中喷溅的液体沾了许墨一手，涂抹在肉棒上后进去的毫不费力，只是紧致的肉穴一瞬间还无法适应过大过粗的东西，刺痛融合着快感插得李泽言汁液飞溅。高潮后的小穴更加敏感起来，肉棒的细细厮磨清晰的印在李泽言心里。

“啊……啊……太粗了……”

她扭动着身子试图更好的容纳这个大玩意。  
很快，李泽言在疼痛中找到了G点的位置，不由自主扭着屁股一次次撞击。胸前肥硕的乳肉跟着晃动，淫荡放浪的模样让许墨无法忍耐，抓住对方纤细腰肢大力冲撞起来。长期的锻炼让许墨的腰腹力量以及耐力异于常人的好，肉体撞击的声音伴随着三人的喘息回荡在屋子里。  
周棋洛也捧住李泽言那张意乱情迷的脸，将肉棒插进了她的嘴里。口腔内壁绵软极了，狭小空间内湿润的小舌有一下没一下的撩拨他的阳具。  
许墨也不知插了多少下，滚烫的精液一股股喷射在小穴中。伴随着周棋洛那股，李泽言嘴里，脸上，乳房上，小穴中都是男性的液体。  
浴室里水蒸气飘散，充斥着性爱的味道。  
——————————————————  
李泽言喘息着瘫软在许墨怀里。她第一次觉得上床睡觉是那么困难。周棋洛洗澡时的哼歌声隐隐约约的传过来。似乎是他的新专辑。  
“现在……哈啊，讨论一下正事吧。明天的记者发布会，我肯定会被大部分人认定是杀人凶手。”李泽言疲倦道，鼻翼间都是许墨的身上清冷的味道，居然生出了几分安心。她闭了闭眼，赶走了不靠谱的想法，“不要为我说话。我有自己的解决方式。”  
“听你的，只要不是伤敌八百自损一千的招式。”许墨抚摸着怀中人柔软蓬松的黑发，“但我更希望你能多依赖我一点。”  
“没有这个必要。我还没有懦弱到依靠别人来给自己撑场子的地步。”李泽言冷声，“我只是警告你不要多嘴。”  
话音刚落手机刚好响起一声短促的叮叮。她便摸过手机坐起身，点开消息。  
「还好吗？凌肖说艾琳娜又找你麻烦。」  
李泽言嘴角不自觉的扬起一丝笑意。见此，许墨眼神深邃了几分。脸色不悦。  
「没事，她不敢对我怎么样。」李泽言快速回复，「许墨也帮了我。」  
电话那头的白起看到这个名字神色变幻莫测，也许是男人之间的感应，他早看出姓许的这个家伙对李泽言图谋不轨，为此两人见面就掐相当的没有好感。  
「等我回来。我来保护你。」  
指腹摩擦着登机牌上的时间，白起暗暗下了决心。


End file.
